


once i was

by KeyKnows



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Luna made me do it, Spiritual, i have no shame this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Aang is one hundred and twelve when he saves the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :x

Aang is one hundred and twelve when he saves the world.

He still remembers his childhood in vivid, detailed fashion. He can talk to his new friends about his old ones, about the things they used to play, about the food they used to make, about the clear sky over the temple and the stars that shimmered calmly above them, and the stories the monks used to tell them about them.

The sky is still clear above Aang and his new friends, still homes thousands of stars and he still knows the stories they birthed. The sky still pretty much the same, but it surely looks different as far away as his from the temple.

Aang is one hundred and twelve when he wakes up from the frozen water, and still remembers in clear detail how the world used to be before. Today and yesterday don’t seem to be decades apart, today and yesterday and the years in-between reside on his mind as an arbitrary scale of time.

Today and yesterday cannot be more different.

Aang is one hundred and twelve when he saves the world, the memory of a world he gave up because his fears hanging heavily on his shoulders, clear and vivid but far away and almost foreign, now that he faces the responsibilities of his choses and embraces his destiny as best as he can.

Aang is one hundred and twelve when he wakes up, when he learns and fights, when he suffers and rejoices. Aang is one hundred and twelve when he lives.

Aang is twelve when he saves the world.

**Author's Note:**

> "character study"
> 
> i have nothing to say about this tbh like i had to write something for this fandom as part of a challange and WELP, one tries
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
